1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polyimide or poly(imide-amide) composite film, and a display device including the composite film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polyimide or poly(imide-amide) copolymer has high thermal stability and excellent workability, and also excellent optical properties and thus has been researched for various applications such as optical lens, a functional optical film, a disk substrate, and the like. However, a film formed of the polyimide or poly(imide-amide) copolymer lacks solvent resistance in that it can be easily dissolved in an organic solvent.
Since a substrate for a display needs to be washed and etched, the solvent resistance of the film formed of the polyimide or poly(imide-amide) copolymer needs to be improved.